Process technology developed by the semiconductor industry should be ideal for thermopile fabrication, allowing improvements which will be reflected in advanced state of the art of micro-calorimetry, with many applications to biochemical research. A monolithic thermopile has been designed and will be fabricated in small quantities by NBS using conventional integrated circuit technology. Analysis indicates that an order of magnitude improvement in sensitivity relative to the present state of the art should be possible with the same sample volume, with the potential of maintaining this sensitivity for much smaller volumes. Next steps include device fabrication and testing, adaptation of the calorimeter to the new device, and system evaluation.